duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Puchohenza, Mia Moja
Puchohenza, Mia Moja is the leader of Team Damama and the original Final Revolution. "Puchohenza" is a pun on "Put your hands up" (Used in idol lives, not capturing criminals) and "Mia Moja" is "One Hundred" in Swahili. Story Puchohenza is the tribe leader of Team Damama and appears as a tribe leader riding a lion. Despite this, his race is Jurassic Command Dragon, but he looks absolutely nothing like a dinosaur at all. He was one of the Revolutionary heads who decided to strike Dokindam X's Initials, and he struck D2K Jigokushivaku and his D2 Field, Haridelberg. Using his bow "Chaka Nguruma", he gained the upper hand, but then Jigokushivaku used on his D2 Field which distorted the skies and destroyed most of Damama's troops, giving Jigokushivaku a turn of the tables against Puchohenza. But then Puchohenza had a trick in his sleeves; He can use Final Revolution, but using it will distort the world's balance even further and thus will advance the end of the world. However, he has no choice other than to use it, as the Denjara Switch mode is too dangerous to linger on. Reluctantly using Final Revolution, Puchohenza crushed Jigokushivaku and Haridelberg was returned to rubble. Later on, burrowing the power of his friend, Wachagona, Muen Zangu, he has crushed Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden. However, as new threats descend, his mission continues. Powers Puchohenza's bow, "Chaka Nguruma", can shoot out beams of light, either by a hailstorm of light or a spear of light. Most weaker creatures cannot withstand an attack from it. If this fails, Puchohenza can also bite enemies and maul enemies with his lion mount. And if all else fails, Puchohenza can use Final Revolution and crush almost any enemy, and engulfing their corpses in vines. However, this will distort the balance of the world so he is reluctant to use it. Additional Notes As both cards are used by and both are based on lions, it is possible that he may have a relation to Lionel, Zenith of "Ore", possibly even being Lionel's descendant. Card Explanation The card was the first Legend Rare revealed in Revolution Final and of course it lives up to its legendary status. Its first ability is Revolution Change from dragons that cost 5 or more. While sending it out in the 3rd turn with Nbaba, Nbibi seems tempting, it does not work that well because its abilities are not suited for rush. However, it does work with Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious and works with too. Its second ability is that the opponent's creatures that cost less than the number of cards in the player's mana zone are put into the battle zone tapped. When combined with the Final Revolution ability, this card becomes evil. And finally to the Final Revolution ability! Now if the player puts it into the battle zone using revolution change and he did not use final revolution that turn, it sends all creatures with 12000 power or less from the battle xone into the mana zone! 12000 is already a Really Big number for power based removal amd can remove at least 70% of the metagame's cards. AND it does not choose creatures, AND it is mana zone removal, so it's really very difficult to survive. Not even Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon can survive it! And while it does remove the player's creatures, the tap in effect above will ensure this is actually an advantage, not a demerit as it increases the range for the creature tap-in. However, it has no removal resistance by itself save for being mostly immune to bounce and power/cost based removal and thus will be removed on sight if possible. But if it cannot be removed....you are in big trouble. Overall while seen less than Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader, Puchohenza is still a very powerful competitor and in fact, can be used in the same deck as Dogiragon Buster. Anime This is Leo's Trump card in VSRF. When he appears, Wekapipo, Tatu gives his bow to him, then he awakes. Category:Creature Category:Jurassic Command Dragon Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Team Damama Category:Characters Category:Revolutionary Category:Metagame Status:Meta